Clan Territory Map
Note: If you post your territory on the map but it shoes that you have taken some or all of another Clan's land, IT WILL BE REMOVED This is the clan territory map Made by Ravenflight so give her credit! If you want your clan added to the map, then just add me, Ravenflight, in Free Realms, and give me a tour of your border, or you can just simply post it on here (IN THIS PAGE). If you do not see your clans' territory on the map that means one of there things. A) You never showed anyone B) You never gave me a tour of your border, or C) You haven't added it on here, this page. We have created a new code that is unique to the cats of FreeRealms: Clans with larger territory than Merry Vale, should share with at least one other clan. This includes: TigerClan, and MeadowClan Equinox Clan Territory This is Equinox Clan Terr, we are open to share with another clan, or 2, or 3, or as many as we can! We teh purple o.o Meadow Clans Land I know it's outlined better on the clan territory map XD Greenwood Forest Territory Greenwood Forest is shared between Forest Clan, DarkBlaze Clan, Sun Clan, and WhiteThunder Clan. DarkAsh/Dawn Clan's Land Our territory is located south of the Lakeshore Warpstone and Stillwater Crossing Warpstone. Our side of the river is under the big lake, and we mark borders with Darkmoon Clan (other side of the lake towards the bottom), Wolf Territory (The small space at the bottom of the river) and Meadow Clan (other side of big lake area). Shadow Clan Territory We own a little more than shown, I go by the big map. We may be a fairly new clan but that doesnt mean that we dont protect our borders. Only allies with permission may cross into our land. If your are an ally without permission or an ally with permission and you are stealing prey, you will be attacked. If you cross into and you arent an ally, you will be attacked. GlisteningIce Clan We are looking to share BloodclawClan's Territory We have a slightly new boarder; We are reclaiming the lake Bubblestar gave to RavenClan. Try to restrain yourselves from swimming there. Haze Clan's Territory We've owned this territory for quite a long time now~ We aren't interested in sharing it {especially not in LeafBare} and we will continue daily border and cat check Owl Clan's Territory We have been here since our clan was rebuilt(ancient OwlClan died when our clan was take over by ancient Blood Claw Clan/we used to have one side of the river)it is in the clearing near the Briar Patch in Briar Wood,NOT on the other side of the thunderpath.Our territory is a little small,so hopefully we will find bigger or expand.*Picture will be psoted sooon,so don't think about taking out territory!! Polar Clan's Territory We have been here for a while now are on top of a giant waterfall in shrouded glade its a partial glitch area and we barley have problems because its takes alot of hard work to find a way up there and how to get there and the right stepping stones to avoid falling down. So we highly enjoy this secluded area its has to levels of the waterfall and outstreched to a few mountain sides as well of it so yeah. We are a distance from haze so yeah! We also have no interest in sharing for we extremely need because its only large enough for my swiftly growing clan to thrive upon. Border are checked every single day and a search for cats or mountain climibing toolegs P.S: LikeI said it takes lot and LOTS of thought and effort and time to reach our camp but to ALL those brave little explores: Don't even try because you have another thing coming! -.- Category:BloodclawClan Territory